Fluffy the Giant Bear and Other TT Adventures
by Wasian-Power
Summary: rated for language and MAYBE something later on. hmmmmm...is also humour and a wee bit o' angst. it gets heavier and better later on. muuuuuuch better. please read! i will love you forever...kinda. maybe a wish will be granted!
1. Default Chapter

**Fluffy the Giant Bear and Other Adventures**

Meet the Teen Titans. Your average bunch of teenage superheroes. There are new characters, arguments, laughs, and, of course, (later in the story) some sexual tension. Trust me. It's better than this lame-ass summary. (As usual) Gets heavier later on. It's rated for language, and MAYBE stuff later on. Be warned, this story jumps randomly from happy to sad.

DON'T OWN IT DON'T OWN IT DON'T OWN IT

Please don't sue me

"TITANS, GO!"

The familiar cry rang through the large, T shaped building.

Seconds later, the main room was full of half asleep Titans.

"Lesssss go kick some wossname, bad guyssss…" said beast boy, who then landed flat on his face and started snoring.

"What the hell?" cried an angry Cyborg. "It's still dark out! And where's Robin?"

The remaining conscious Titans scanned the room and came to a similar conclusion.

"Where…the hell…is Wonder Boy?" said Raven slowly and carefully, trying to keep her emotions in check. She was not liking this at all.

Suddenly they heard a muffled "Take that Slade. Ha ha! Bang! Crash! Pow!" coming from Robin's room.

Raven growled.

"He's dreaming. He got us up because of his stupid, Slade obsessed dream. He is so…incredibly…dead." When she said this she levitated to Robin's room and tore his door off with her powers.

Cyborg stood back to enjoy the show, but Starfire quickly grabbed Raven's arms.

"Friend Raven! Robin cannot control what he is dreaming! Please do not lock him into a scary and dark prison for the rest of time!"

Just then Robin woke up.

He scratched his head and looked at the scene in front of him. A very, very angry Raven, a concerned Starfire, an amused Cyborg, bent on revenge, and a snoring BeastBoy.

Well, the _sound_ of a snoring BB. He was still in the main room, asleep.

"What are you all doing in my room?" the Boy Wonder asked angrily.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Robin's screams were heard all over the city.

The next morning, Robin limped to the breakfast table and carefully lowered himself down on to the chair.

Just as about to make contact with the chair, Raven levitated it out from under him and he landed on the hard floor with a loud bang.

"Alright already," he yelled, "I'm sorry! I was dreaming! It was a harmless accident! Please, stop the torture!"

Raven shrugged. "But it's so fun," she said, with a manic glint in her eye.

The titans backed away slowly.

Suddenly, the alarms went off in the Titan Tower.

"TITAN…" started Robin, but he stopped when Raven looked at him. "Uh…how about we kinda leave now, to fight the monster and stuff…HeHeHe…"

The team ran out of the building, Robin staying behind to hold the door open for Raven.

They got to the crime scene and quickly jumped into their attack positions. But then they hesitated…

In front of them was a monster that they had never seen before. A monster that might have been slightly threatening if it wasn't so…cuddly.

It was a huge, 50ft teddy bear. With a red bow.

Starfire squealed in delight and clasped her hands in front of her, her face breaking into a huge anime smile. "It's sooooooo cute!"

"Someone please kill me. Now." Said Raven, staring with horror at the thing it front of her.

The three boys stared at it blankly, a little drool coming out of Beastboy's mouth.

But they were roughly jerked back to reality when the giant teddy bear (its name tag said Fluffy) started eating people and crushing cars.

"Right," said Robin, uncertainly, "Titans, Go!"

The titans launched their attack but with less enthusiasm than usual. Its name was Fluffy, for chrissake. How can you attack something called Fluffy?

When Raven had thrown a car at it, it noticed the Titans. And smiled.

In a matter of seconds, it had cornered the Titans.

The Teen Titans launched attack after attack at it, but nothing worked. They either bounced off or didn't affect Fluffy at all.

It advanced slowly, but surely, with the certainty that only a giant teddy bear can achieve.

The titans awaited their immanent demise when suddenly another giant teddy bear, yet twice the size, came and threw Fluffy into a handy nearby warehouse.

The bear that had saved them suddenly began to shrink and shrink…

A person was looking at them with a slight smile.

They had one hand resting on a cane and the other on their hip.

The titans were silent for a moment then they all, except Raven, rushed to thank the stranger. (Raven glided slowly)

When they got closer, they could see it was a girl.

She had short red hair, layered, sticking out in odd places, and falling roughly into bright, bright green eyes.

Her skin was pale and her nose was lightly freckled.

She was wearing a faded and torn pirates hat, a red and black striped T-shirt that was cut roughly off just above the belly button and black suspenders connected to a some baggy, faded jeans. All of her outfit was torn and faded, like she had been through a lot.

She had thick, black leather biker boots with all the buckles and so forth.

She had black leather gloves that had the fingers cut out and a bamboo cane.

With the hand that had been on her hip, she took her hat off her head, held it to her heart and bowed to the Titans.

Then she clicked her fingers and disappeared.

"Dude," said beastboy.


	2. Arrow

Chapter 2 

When the Titans got back to their tower they were still arguing about the mystery person.

"Dude, she bowed! Then disappeared! Who bows?" screamed Beastboy.

"Cool boots though," said Raven. This was the first thing she had said since the Teddy Bear Encounter.

Everyone turned and stared at Raven.

Robin blinked a couple of times then nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed. Then changed the subject.

"But guys, you saw what she did. One minute she was a (slightly larger) Fluffy, the next she wasn't. She can probably morph into anything!" said Robin.

Beastboy pouted. "You've already got a changeling. Don't see why you want another. Obviously I'm not good enough for you. Ingrates…"

As usual, everyone ignored him.

Robin wanted to track her down, but as Cyborg explained before, she had blocked any trace signal. But Robin was convinced she would be a perfect addition to the team.

"She's a Blornag, from my home planet! They are often very scary. I do not wish to anger this blornag…" said Starfire, hiding behind her hands.

As the Titans were arguing, there was a knock at the door.

They all stopped, mid rant, and turned to stare at said door.

Robin stepped forward hesitantly, and opened the door slowly.

"Howdy all. Starfire, Blornags usually have blue skin and live underwater."

Her cane was held in front of her and both her hands were resting on it. Her eyes were twinkling with barely concealed laughter.

"Did you used your powers to hear our conversation?" said beastboy suspiciously.

"Uh…no. You where all shouting rather loudly and I was just outside the door."

"Who are you?" asked Robin. "What you did was incredible!"

"Arrow."

"What?" asked Robin.

"My name's Arrow," she said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She walked in and looked around at the main area.

All the Titans were hesitant to disrupt her attention from studying the room. For some reason, they all found themselves holding their breaths, wanting this strangers approval.

Raven was the first to snap out of it. "Excuse me…Arrow? What exactly are you doing here?"

Arrow kept walking around the room. "You know, that's an interesting question, and one that deserves an answer." The Titans waited patiently, but Arrow just kept walking around the room.

Eventually she sat down on the couch and flicked on the T.V.

"Ooh. Cable."

A vein on raven's head started to throb.

Without turning around, Arrow seemed to notice that she had angered Raven.

She lost her usual cool, and ran around and knelt in front of Raven.

"I'msorrypleaseforgivemeit'sjustthatiwanttofitinwiththecoolcrowdandyou'reallsointimidatingandilikepineapplesexceptinautumncausethatiswhenthecamelscometoplay!"

Raven blinked a couple of times. "Guh?"

Arrow shook her head and instantly regained her usual cool and reverted to standing position.

"What's your power?" asked Beastboy, who hadn't noticed what had been happening because he had been sulking.

"You'll see. Why don't you try me out in your handy-dandy training room?"

"Okay," said Robin, gesturing towards the training room, "come in here and we'll run through a few exercises. Team, come in with us, I want everyone in on this."

Arrow nodded and followed the Titans into the training room.

"So, we know you can morph, but into what?" asked Robin.

"Well," answered Arrow, rubbing the back of her head, "kinda anything. People, animals, objects, whatever."

"But how does that help us?" asked Raven skeptically. She wasn't so quick to trust after the Terra incident.

Arrow morphed into Raven, surprising the Titans.

She lifted up hands and chanted. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos…"

The barbell in the corner was surrounded by black energy and lifted up.

The Titans were silent for a moment.

"Can you do anything? Like, if you morphed into Robin, could you use his fighting skills?" asked Cyborg.

Arrow nodded and morphed into Robin, then started kicking the punching bag. After a few kicks, the bag burst open.

"Well," said Robin, rubbing the back of his head, "I think you're powerful enough (though your power's kind of unnerving). But how do we know we can trust you?"

"You can't," answered Arrow simply, "you just met me. Look, if you let me stay here for a couple of days, I promise I won't become and/or join an evil, psychopathic killer."

"Well, I feel safe," muttered Raven sarcastically.

Arrow grinned but she didn't say anything.

As the Titans walked out of the training room, Beastboy turned to Arrow. "How did you disappear before?"

"Trick of the trade, my friend, trick of the trade."

Cyborg: "how come you left no trace signal?"

"See above answer"

Robin looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm…well, the invisible thing is helpful if we want to infiltrate Slade's lair…"

"Who's Slade?" asked Arrow.

"NO!" shouted BB, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.

"Don't get him started," said Raven sarcastically, "boy wonder here's a little obsessed."

Robin folded his arms and pouted. "Am not," he said, sulking.

"What are we, five?" asked Raven with a disgusted look on her face.

Arrow laughed. She was going to enjoy staying here.


	3. Dragon

Chapter 3 

Time passed, and the Titans accepted Arrow into their group. Because of her ability to morph, she knew exactly what it was like to be the other members of the Titans.

Robin and Starfire had finally gotten together, and they were so sickeningly sweet it made the rest of the team nauseous. (I know, it's a cliché, but it's the most obvious thing to happen, right?)

One thing should be known about Arrow.

She liked to sit on the ceiling.

No one, except her, knew how she could do this, but gradually the Titans learned to accept it.

Now, on with the show…

Crime had been slow lately, and it was raining outside so the Titans were just hanging around in the tower.

"Robin," said Starfire, "why do Cyborg and Beastboy keep yelling 'I will do the kicking of the butt' but neither of them arise from their seating positions?"

As she was saying this she had been twirling Robin's hair in her fingers, so all Robin could manage was a gurgle.

Arrow shuddered and looked down at Raven.

"Got any plans today?" she asked, hopeful for anything to get out of the lovey dovey tower.

Raven sighed and shook her head and the Titans descended into silence again.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

The person was knocking with such force that on the fourth knock the door was torn off the hinges.

Framed in the doorway was a male silhouette.

As he stepped into the light the Titans could see him more clearly.

He had black hair that was falling roughly into his eyes, dark eyes with a long scar running through the right one and a grim set to his mouth.

He was dressed in heavy black boots, dark baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with a complex picture of a dragon on it and a long, battered black trench coat.

And, because of the rain I mentioned earlier, he was soaking wet. "I need help," he said simply.

As he stepped in, Raven gasped and Arrow swore.

"Eragon?" asked Raven, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Bastard"

At the sound of Arrow's voice, Eragon turned slowly towards her with a look of horror on his face.

"Arrow."

"Dragon."

Ahhhhhhhh! Short, I know. Who's Dragon? Why is he a bastard? All this and more will be answered in the next chappie! Wheeeeeee!


	4. Dragon and Arianarhod

Chapter 4 

When she said this, Dragon/Eragon winced.

"Don't call me that," he whispered, menacingly quiet.

Before Arrow could respond, Robin waved his hands in front of him.

"Wait, wait. So you two know each other?" he asked.

Arrow rolled her eyes. "No. I'm always like this with complete strangers," she snapped with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

Now, usually Arrow was the most calm, collected and (apart from Star) kind person, so this side of the personality surprised the Titans.

Arrow clenched her teeth, then, with a noticeable effort, controlled herself and sighed.

"Look," she said to Eragon/Dragon, "I'm happy here now. I'm giving you a chance to leave before I kill you or you destroy _this_ life as well."

"I've changed." He said, shrugging.

"Changed? You expect me to believe you've changed? No-one changes when they're like you. You're born the scum of the earth, you stay the scum of the earth."

A cynical grin appeared on Eragon's face. "Scum of the earth? You're losing you're touch, _Arianarhod_. And what," he asked, snapping her suspender, "are these. Bit of a change?"

Arrow/Arianarhod (let's just call her A) snapped his hand away with undisguised loathing.

"Don't touch me. Oh, and while you're at, get the hell out of this house."

"You know," he said to the rest of the team, who were in a state of shock, "it's used to be all floaty, lacey dresses, glass slippers and tiaras. How things change, huh?"

The team looked at the girl with the grunge biker boots and scowl.

Apparently this snapped everyone out of their trances.

"Hang on," said BB, tactless as ever, "I'm sensing some tension here."

Cyborg smacked him casually on the head then addressed Eragon/Dragon. "Yo man, did you do something bad to Arrow here? What's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing." Said Eragon nonchalantly, with another shrug.

"Nothing?" said A with an expression of innocence. "You call the hotel nothing? You call the church, the town hall, the restaurant nothing? You call the mayor nothing? You call the minister, the teacher, the mortician nothing? You call my family nothing? You call **your** family nothing? Was the entire fucking CITY nothing? Hey, to each ones own I suppose."

With each sentence, Eragon/Dragon had been getting angrier and angrier.

But the last comment made him crack. He let out a roar of rage and his hands transformed into huge, scaly talons as he swiped out at Arrow.

He got her back and she cried out in pain. As she slumped forward the other Titans rushed forward and saw, through her ripped t-shirt, what could only be her namesake.

Stretching from the base of her neck to the base of her spine was tattooed a detailed, almost beautiful arrow.

Running through the arrow were 5, deep, red cuts.

Eragon/Dragon's bored and cynical expression disappeared and he looked with horror at what he had done.

"Oh god." He started forward to help her up, but BB quickly changed into a tiger and blocked his path, growling.

E/D took the hint and backed away.

Raven surrounded him with black energy, and looked at him for a few moments, obviously trying to control her emotions.

Through gritted teeth she asked him "What's you're real name?"

E/D looked as if he was about to say something, then changed his mind. After a couple of beats, where he glanced a couple of times at A, he answered. "…Dragon, but I'm not proud of it."

Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say.

Raven closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again, they glowed red for a moment before returning to the usual amethyst colour.

In one fluid movement she dropped the black energy and had his throat in her hand.

"I don't care whether you're fucking proud of it or not. Obviously you hurt this girl more than she's letting us know and I want to know what HAPPENED!"

Raven had yelled this last word at him, her face inches away from his, and she tightened her hold on his.

A choke from Dragon brought Robin's attention to the scene and he ran forward.

He laid a comforting, yet slightly hesitant, hand on Raven's shoulder and whispered "ssssshhh, calm down Rae. It's okay. It's all okay."

Obviously Raven had not let her anger entirely take over her and she breathed deeply a couple a times and regained herself.

With one last squeeze of his throat, she flung him across the room, then with a muttered "whatever" went to help take Arrow to the infirmary.

Dragon stayed where he was, his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

Everyone, except Robin (who was keeping an eye on Dragon) was trying to get Arrow on a stretcher.

After some futile attempts to push everyone off her she changed into a random body builder she had seen on T.V. This caught everyone off their guard and she pushed them off her.

"I'm fine, seriously. I've had much worse." When she said this she shot a glance at Dragon, so quick that only Dragon and Robin picked it up.

"But friend," began Starfire, "you have been badly cut! Surely you need medical attention!"

A short, cynical laugh came between Dragon's hands. Arrow looked angry but didn't say anything, only turned around to display a perfectly healed back.

"Look, if everyone would just take some deep breaths and sit down, I'll explain what you're all probably wondering."


	5. explaining

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the team were reluctant to back off, but they could tell by Arrow's stubborn expression that she wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

Before he sat down, Robin sent a meaningful glance in Dragon's direction, but Arrow gave a barely perceptible shake of the head and Robin sat down.

Arrow sat down as well, and with her eyes closed, massaged her temples. Without opening her eyes, she started.

"As you've already gathered, me and Dragon over there have a bit of a past. I won't go into detail, but…stuff happened."

"You don't need to glaze over it for me, Arrow. Tell them everything." Dragon was now sitting with his arms crossed and his dark eyes looking up at the group in front of him.

"I'm not doing this for you, Dragon. I think my feelings are pretty clear on the matter. I just personally don't want to bring up painful memories. Is that alright with you, you masochistic son of a bitch?" Snapped Arrow.

Dragon clenched his teeth, but didn't say anything.

Robin coughed. "Stuff being…?" he urged.

Arrow turned her focus back to the Titans. "Stuff being one sadistic witch queen, literally. Somehow she managed to get Dragon on her side and he, being just the kind of person he is, let slip the spell that was guarding our city from the witch and her army."

The Titans turned and stared at Dragon, who met their angry glares with an expression that was apologetic, ashamed and defiant at the same time.

"Our city was destroyed. Annihilated. And I was going to die with them, but surprisingly Dragon saved me. Whether he had regained his senses or it was some psycho order from the queen or just some stupid death wish, I don't know. I didn't stay to find out."

"After that I felt sorry for myself for a while, then I just moved on as best I could. I journeyed for a while. A while being 3 years, of course. Eventually, I wound up in Jump City, where I met the lovely Fluffy. I don't know what happened to Dragon. But, you know what, I'm suddenly curious. Why don't you tell us your story, Dragon?"

When she said this, Dragon's head started up with an expression of surprise on it.

He was silent for a couple of seconds then he sighed. "Fine." He stood up and began pacing the room.

"Arrow's already given you the necessary background of our situation. Truthfully, even at that young age, I was infatuated with the queen."

Arrow growled.

"She was all kindness. She even gave me this lovely present," he said, fingering the scar that ran through his eye.

"I saved Arrow because yes, I had had a change of heart. Actually no. Seeing my family burn, I had a removal of heart. I slayed the queen,"

Arrow gasped.

"I slayed the queen and I saved Arrow. I flew an unconscious Arrow out of the City, and set her down in the forest. I built a camp and set my efforts to reviving Arrow. We were there for 4 days when she woke up. I can't _exactly _remember what happened next, but I regained consciousness the next day."

Arrow shrugged. "You deserved it." She muttered, audibly enough for everyone to hear.

"You're wrong," Dragon said, "I deserved worse."

"In the years that followed, I tried to kill myself several times. I had destroyed everything. I hated myself with such a passion that…" He broke off.

"Like I said, I tried to kill myself but there was one slight problem. I'm practically indestructible. The only thing that can kill me, I can't do myself."

"When I eventually realised this, I traveled a lot as well, helping people. Trying to get rid of the hate that, if you'll excuse the cliché, burned within me."

"I've been in Jump City 1 year, and I met Raven a couple of months ago. We got on."

Raven's face was impassive.

There was a long, pregnant pause, when suddenly Beastboy's hand shot up. "Uhhh…Arianarhod?"

Arrow's hand clenched on the chair and, with a bent head, Dragon started to laugh silently, his shoulders shaking with ill-disguised mirth. But when he looked up, his cheeks were streamed with tears.

"She didn't tell you? Nah, she wouldn't have, would she. You, my little green changeling are addressing Her Serene Highness, Princess Arianarhod of Clementine."

When Dragon was saying this, he had stopped behind Her Serene Highness and when he finished he gently, very gently, stroked her glowing red hair, his hand staying there a moment too long.

Arrow was shaking.

As if he suddenly realized what he was doing he stopped and quickly walked away from behind her.

Silence filled the tower.

Robin glanced around the room. "Look, Ar—princess…"

"I prefer Arrow, it's much easier to say." She tried to smile.

"Arrow. Do you mind if the rest of the team…talk?"

Arrow nodded.

There was an awkward pause as the team filed out of the room. Starfire was the last to go, and as she passed Arrow Star gave her a quick hug.


	6. We've left them in the roomalone!

**Chapter 6:**

Arrow and Dragon were left in the room together. Alone.

Arrow looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Dragon waited expectantly for a second, and then stalked out of the room, into the kitchen.

Silence resumed.

In the other room:

Robin was leading the discussion. "I dunno guys. Arrow hates him-"

Raven coughed. Robin resumed.

"Arrow _seems_ to hate him, but I can understand where he's coming from. He sounds like he's reformed. Raven, you're the only one in this room that actually knows him. Well?"

Raven thought for a moment. "He's a good guy. But, like he says, he hates himself. As an empath, sometimes it's hard to be even in the same room as him, the hate is so strong. When he saw Arrow it was worse than ever."

"Princess?" asked Beastboy after a moments pause.

"Yep, seems like it." Said Cyborg, sighing.

"Friend Arrow as a princess? The idea seems almost comical…if the history was not so depressing." Starfire mused.

"But we shouldn't treat her any differently," said Robin, regaining leadership. "What do you think Raven?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah." Agreed Raven, absentmindedly. She was thinking of the unspoken tension between Arrow and Dragon. And the way he had touched her hair.

"Thought!" said Beastboy, "we've left them in the same room. _Alone_. I haven't heard anything breaking, but maybe it was over quickly."

The rest of the Titan's shuddered. "Okay gang. I've just remembered. When he came in, he said he needed help. We'll ask him what he meant and go from there. The team nodded and hurried out.


	7. Unconciousness

Chapter 7 

They all rushed forward, and found Dragon slumped over the kitchen table.

Robin pushed Dragon into sitting position, but when he took his hand away, it was covered with blood.

On the front of Dragon's shirt was a large, dark wet patch.

The team just thought it was from the rain, but on closer inspection it turned out to be blood.

They lifted up his shirt, and discovered a huge, ugly wound, just under where his heart should be.

"This must be why he needed help," stated Beastboy.

Dragon was heavier than he looked, so everyone had to join in to lift him onto the stretcher, except Arrow, who hung back, her face difficult to read.

In the infirmary Robin concentrated on dressing Dragon's wounds. Robin, although usually hesitant with new people, found himself trusting Dragon and believing his story.

After the wound was bandaged, Dragon regained consciousness in a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry…I…don't know what happened…" he said, still slightly groggy.

"This happened," said Raven, pointing to Dragon's bandages.

"Oh yeah. Ha. I'd forgotten about that. Kind of ironic, really."

Raven didn't ask what he meant, but she wondered.

After a moments pause, Dragon continued, half talking to himself. "You know, first this happens, then I meet Arrow again. It's like…something's going to happen. Well, duh, Dragon. Poor Arrow. Poor, poor Arrow. Don't think she'd want my sympathy though. Don't think she'd want my anything, really…"

He petered off, his thoughts silent again.

Robin glanced at the rest of the team and then sat down next to Dragon. "What happened Dragon? I thought you said you were practically indestructible?"

"Practically being the key word there. Ask Arrow. She'll know."

At that, Dragon closed his eyes, as if dismissing everyone.

"I'll stay here and watch over him," said Cyborg, "you guys go get the info from Arrow."

Robin nodded, and beckoned for the team to file past him.

When Starfire passed him, she grabbed Robin's hand and put it around her waist. He smiled at her, and they walked out together.

When they got back to the main room, they found Arrow sitting down, staring blankly into space.

Beastboy cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around to look at them, and they were surprised by a look of complete horror on her face.

As if she knew why they were there, she started. "He can only be hurt or killed by someone who he has, directly…killed. And the only person I know of is…"

"The witch," Robin finished for her. She nodded, soundlessly.

"Dude." Our little green friend gave his helpful contribution.

Surprisingly, Arrow's face broke into a broad grin. "That's probably the best way to describe it."

"I'm really tired. I think I'll turn in for tonight. Night guys."

Arrow walked steadily out of the room, without looking back.

"Yeah," said Robin rubbing the back of his head. "It's been a long day. You coming Star?" Starfire nodded and walked towards her room.

This left Raven and Beastboy.

Neither of them seemed to realize they were alone together, as they were both caught up in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Beastboy broke the calm, unusually mature. "I feel so sorry for Arrow. But, I do trust Dragon. I can understand what he means, how he feels. After Terra…"

Raven nodded, not needing Beastboy to finish the sentence. "I know. It's hard BB."

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They stayed like this; Beastboy could feel the heat coming from Raven's delicate hand as he stared into her deep, amethyst eyes.

As Raven looked into his forest green eyes, she unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

Suddenly, Cyborg must have dropped something in the infirmary, and the sound cut crudely through the delicate silence.

Raven's eyes widened and she snatched her hand away. Pulling her hood up, she left the room without a word.

Beastboy stayed a moment, and then he softly felt the place on his cheek where Raven had touched him. Sighing, he left the room.


	8. Breakfast

Chapter 8 

The next day Dragon was woken by Beastboy screaming into a megaphone. "WAKEY WAKEY! TOFU EGGS AND BAKEY!"

Dragon groaned then eased himself into some clothes. He had to forgo a shirt, because of the bandages. (Yay! Gratuitous shirtless scenes a plenty!)

He stumbled, half asleep, into the kitchen where Beastboy was hitting Cyborg repeatedly with strips of Tofu. Which was an accomplishment really, considering how easily they break.

Cyborg was just standing there, taking it, and then suddenly he rolled his eyes, grabbed Beastboy by the shirt and threw him into the refrigerator.

Cyborg walked away chuckling, with his back turned to the fridge, so he didn't notice Beastboy launch himself out of the fridge with some tofu eggs.

Then things got messy.

Seeing Dragon walk in, Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. Just keep out of their sight range."

Grinning, Dragon lowered himself into a chair.

"Yo, Dragon!" cried Cyborg, who had wiped the egg out of his eyes, "want some good, ol' fashion, non-vegan breakfast?"

Dragon looked scared. "Some fruit?" he ventured.

Cyborg looked delighted. 'It's cutting time!"

Grabbing a knife, he started to cut miscellaneous fruits as fast as lightning. He then scattered them elegantly onto the plate and threw it to Dragon.

"Thanks!" said Dragon, genuinely grateful.

"It's cool!" cried Beastboy, "any friend of Arrow's is a friend…" he petered off, when he realized what he was saying.

Raven held her head in her hand. "Great choice of words BB" she said sarcastically.

There was a moment's awkward silence. "So…who likes meat?" and the eternal struggle continues.

A groggy Robin walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Wassu?" he tried, then gave up.

"Ah, Wonder Boy, Captain of the English language. We're honored by your presence." Said Raven, once again sarcastic.

Robin blinked a couple of times. It was too early for this.

Suddenly Starfire flew in and Robin visibly brightened. "Good morning friends, and acquaintance who I am not allowed to call my friend yet, but I am sure I will in the near or distant future!"

"I hope it's the near, Star," said Dragon, smiling.

Starfire gave a huge, anime grin and gave Dragon a huge hug. Surprisingly, he gave no sign of being choked.

Then Arrow walked in. she was wearing her usual outfit, except this time she had on a baggy black shirt with the batman logo on it.

Seeing everyone's stares, she shrugged. "My other one was ripped. This was all I had."

"Ok," said Robin, "But they made a t-shirt of it?"

"They make a t-shirt of everything." Said Arrow, with a wry grin.

"Well, I'm hungry. Got any fruit Cyborg?"

"Uh…" said Cyborg, blushing, "Dragon's got all of it."

"Don't worry, I'm done," said Dragon, pushing the plate to her, but not meeting her eye.

He hurriedly got up and walked out of the room.

Arrow watched him go, trying to ignore the lump in her throat and trying not to stare at his bent shoulders.

"Is my stench that bad?" asked Arrow, with a pretend expression of sadness.

"Don't worry," said Beastboy, changing into a kitten and jumping into her arms, "I'm still here."

"Yeah. And she _shouldn't _be worried?" said Raven

Beastboy narrowed his kitten eyes and hissed at her.

"I'm so scared." Said Raven, her arms crossed in front of her.

Beastboy changed back into his normal form and walked across to Raven.

"I don't smell," he said poking her in the stomach, "you take that back."

"Or you'll what? Capture me, tie me onto a railway track and stand by, laughing and twirling your moustache?"

"Ha ha! You've discovered my plot! I have to go through with it now!" he cried, and he grabbed her wrists and pushed them behind her back, pretending to capture her.

He was about to burst into maniacal laughter when he realized how close they were.

His chest was pressed against hers, their faces inches apart.

Raven realized this at the same time. She could feel the heat from his body warming her. Her lips parted slightly as they stared at each other.

They were breathing at the same time, their hearts beating at the same time. It was a moment of complete connection between them.

Then Robin sneezed.

Beastboy let go of her wrists, and she shoved her hood up, and left the same way she had last night, without a word.

Beastboy glanced around him, not processing anything, and then he left the room with a distracted expression on his face.

When they had both gone, Arrow rounded of Robin. "They were so close! They were a moment away from discovering what they've been avoiding for the past who knows how long! Then _you _had to sneeze! Aaaarrgghh! Imbecile!" Arrow stormed out of the room.

"I'm…sorry?" tried Robin, in a small voice.

Cyborg patted his shoulder on the way out. "Bad timing, my friend."


	9. Truce and Lord Worth

Chapter 9 

Dragon was in his room, (he had been given one on a temporary basis). He would have been packing, but he didn't have anything to pack.

Someone knocked on his door.

Dragon, expecting it to be Raven yelled, "Come in."

To his surprise, Arrow walked hesitantly in.

Dragon stood up quickly.

"Uh…Hi. What's up?" then he cursed himself for handling it so…badly.

Arrow rubbed the back of her head, making her hair stand up more than usual.

"Uh…I…well, you're going to be staying here a little longer, so I just want to tell you that…I don't forgive you but…to keep the atmosphere here comfortable, I'm going to…I dunno, call a truce? Something like that. Whatever. Just…yeah."

"Don't worry," said Dragon, bitter, "I'm not going to stay here. I was planning to leave when you came in."

"Ha!" laughed Arrow, her voice devoid of humor, "I know what that wound means. You're not going anywhere."

She walked out.

Well, she made it half way across the room before looking back.

"Is she back?" she asked.

"Is who…oh. Seems like it."

Arrow nodded. She seemed reluctant to leave. "Why did you do it?" she finally asked.

Dragon bent his head. "In the beginning, when I met her, it was because of him. Because of…Lord Worth."

"Lord Worth? You thought I…"

"You slept with him, and you were going to marry him. I was…hurt, to say the least. Lord Worth? Why, Arrow?"

"You thought I was going to…you thought…you stupid, STUPID, PIG HEADED PIECE OF POND SCUM! YOU BELIEVED THAT PIECE OF HORSE SHIT! YOU KNEW ME FOR 14 YEARS AND YOU INSTANTLY BELIEVED THAT? GOD! THEN YOU GO TO SOME ICE BITCH BECAUSE YOUR GIRL 'GONE DONE YOU WRONG'? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED! TO THINK I WAS SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING…THE TRUCE IS FUCKING OFF, ASSHOLE! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHHHHH!"

She slammed the door behind her, with such force it was surprising it didn't break.

Dragon looked wide-eyed at where she's been, then he gave a blood-curdling scream. He tore at his face, trying to rip off his flesh with his nails. Then, realising he couldn't hurt himself; he smashed his fist into the mirror and threw himself onto his bed.

It had all been a misunderstanding.

He had destroyed his entire life because of one stupid rumor.

He hated himself.

To say the least.

Then he thought, screw this, sulking isn't going to solve anything, and he ran off after Arrow. (There's my boy, Dragon.)


End file.
